Session 14
Session 14 - Adventure to the Sea Temple Members The Adventure We began today's adventure in the new home of the Henderbeards, the Pradaqa Tower. Heading to the closest town for supplies and an ale, the party found the small town of Phoroshe to be a dingy and run down place. While in town, the party found some spell scrolls, mushrooms, and ingredients for healing potions on sale, and purchased them. They also ran into Kilborn at the Rusty Nail Tavern. Kilborn is a local hero who now brews beer and keeps up a small army, appropriately named Kilborn's Regiment. They also encountered the first Tlengle of the area. Pakrr is a 7 foot tall red humanoud reptile. He had a bad sense of humor. Looking through the poorly outfitted research facility in town, the party came across clues to Melmalan, the water god and his final resting place in the Sea Temple to the south. They also learned that there is a large Loremaster in Haraza. Heading to the south, the party found a patch of mushrooms and picked one. Moving on, they found the entrance to the Sea Temple and headed in. Searching around as they went down into the temple, the party cdame across a trapped chest. Theron successfully disarmed it and opened it. He pocketed the poisoned needle as well. Inside was an elven cloak (see loot). Moving through the next door, they found four more identical chests. They turned out to be mimics, and combat started. Theron was quickly grappled by the sticky skin of a mimic. Damien crushed one of the mimics and Solaris's bow flew down the hallway after a mishap. Many weapons and PCs were stuck to the mimics during the fight, but it was soon over. Moving to the east, the party came across a group of Ropers. The long tendrils grabbing party members and dragging them in. This fight was short but difficult. The ropers were hard to kill. Grim came running through the halls of the Sea Temple at this point. The entire party looked with dismay as he clanked around. Heading south, the party came across a group of Sheerim. These beasts were hard to kill, and a few of them had their arms chopped off. The arms seemed to move on their own, but were killed before they could attack. Moving down to the next level, the party found two Stone Golems in the entrance chamber. This fight was difficult as well, but the golems suffered from some major blows and soon died. Damien and Raven were the only two who could still go on, so they cast stone skin and looked through the rest of the temple. To the east, they found a Hezrou demon. The stench of the demon nearly overpowered them, but they were able to overcome it and banish the demon back to its plane. Then they encountered a group of water elementals, but could not communicate with them. Sensing no ill will from them, the party backed out of the cavern and headed north. There was a force field in one of the hallways, but it was no longer there. In its place was two mind flayers. Damien madly slashed away, and Raven healed like a cleric. The fight was soon over, and none of them had had their brains eaten. The last stair was ahead. Raven and Damien stepped down into the darkness, and found the slumbering god. Do you wake him? Loot: Boots of striding and springing Dust of dryness Gauntlets of ogre power Slippers of spider climbing Wand of magic missiles Hat of disguise Cloak of elvenkind 4 diamonds (50 gp each) 4 saphires (40 gp each) Potion of water breathing 2 Potions of healing XP: XP each: 8493 Total XP: 25,794 Current level: 8